warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Blazeheart (Pandora910)
Blazeheart is a large, muscular tom. His pelt is golden brown with striking, black tabby markings. His eyes are fierce, fiery amber. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Blazekit is born to Fernsong and Briarheart as an only kit. He is later made an apprentice with Frostclaw as his mentor. Moons later he is made a warrior with name Blazeheart. Moons after Flowerstar becomes leader, she and Stormwind see Blazeheart rushing to the medicine cat den. Later, Windflight gives birth to his kits, Dawnkit, Willowkit and Turtlekit. ''Dawnstar's Trouble In the prologue, Blazeheart runs up to Poppyfur exclaiming that he thinks Windflight is finally having her kits. Poppyfur tells Sunstream to take Blazeheart and her kits to get herbs for Windflight. Blazeheart sits by Windflight's head and gives her comforting words. When the first kit is born, Blazeheart takes the kit and begins licking it. He then gives the kit to Windflight after all three are born. While Dawnkit is watching her Clan, she sees Blazeheart getting ready to go on patrol. Later, while Willowkit is in the medicine cat den Poppyfur tells Blazeheart to keep Windflight and Turtlekit back. After Willowkit dies, Blazeheart picks Dawnkit up and returns her to the nursery. He is seen moons later during Dawnkit's and Turtlekit's apprentice ceremony watching proudly with Windflight as their tails intertwine. When Pebblekit is attacked by the hawk, Dawnpaw sees Blazeheart's panicked face before she blacks out. Later, Cinderkit explains that Blazeheart came in and saved both Dawnpaw and Pebblekit. After Echoheart's attack on SunClan, Windflight and Blazeheart approach Dawnpaw asking if she's okay. Dawnpaw asks why Sunstream had to die and Blazeheart explains that death happens and Sunstream is always watching over, along with Willowkit. During Cinderkit, Yarrowkit and Pebblekit's apprentice ceremony, Blazeheart is named Cinderpaw's mentor. Later, Dawnpaw and Thornpelt go on patrol with Tigertail, Applespots, Blazeheart and Cinderpaw. As they patrol, they pick up the scent of fox. Blazeheart says he doesn't want Cinderpaw fighting a fox. The patrol takes on the fox and when Dawnpaw gets kicked, Blazeheart stops to make sure she's alright. When Tigertail gets killed, Blazeheart runs up to try and defend the deputy. Thornpelt and Blazeheart then chase off the fox. When they return to camp, Blazeheart tries to calm Lionpaw down as he tries to blame the patrol for his father's death. After the death of Dovetail, Snakewhisker steps down from his position as deputy and Blazeheart takes his place. Blazeheart promises to be the best deputy he can be. Dawnpaw later sees Thornpelt watching her family and wonders if Blazeheart is danger. Thornpelt reports to the Clan that he spotted a young badger by Jagegd Rocks. Blazeheart offers to lead a patrol to drive it out and brings along Windflight, Turtlepaw, Dawnpaw and Lionclaw. Blazeheart leads the patrol to Jagged Rocks where they discover the badger is much bigger than they thought. Blazeheart says they can still take it and leads the attack upon the badger. They continued to fight the badger and Blazeheart urges them to continue. The badger then hits Blazeheart, sending him across the field. As Dawnpaw gets closer to his body, she sees that his belly was torn open by the badger's claws. Dawnpaw cries for Blazeheart to get up, but he is unable to speak as he dies. Lionclaw convinces Turtlepaw and Dawnpaw to return to camp, and warriors later collect the bodies of Windflight and Blazeheart. Their bodies are later arranged for vigil. The next day, Thornpelt admits that he didn't think Blazeheart would be a capable deputy and Dawnpaw accuses him of murder. After their confrontation, Turtlepaw says that Windflight and Blazeheart would want them to be the best warriors they could be. Turtlepaw is given the warrior name Turtleblaze, after Blazeheart. When Dawnfire is going to receive her nine lives, she sees Windflight and Blazeheart sitting with Willowkit. Blazeheart goes on to give Dawnfire her fifth life, a life for determination so she won't give up, no matter how hard things get. Blazeheart returns to the lineup afterwards, letting Windflight go. In the battle against Thornstar when Dawnstar loses a life, Blazeheart is standing with her other nine lives and reminds her of the life he gave her. The cats then lend their strength so she can defeat Thornstar. Kin Members '''Mate:' Windflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: Willowkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Dawnstar: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Son: Turtleblaze: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Granddaughters: Earthpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Honeyfrost: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Grandsons: Mudfall: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Falconheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: Fernsong: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Brairheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Images |} Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:StarClan Cats (Pandora910) Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters